


The Tale of the Prince and the Dragon

by LifeisnoPorn (LamiaSage)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Arranged Marriage, Body Horror, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Dragon Dean, Dragons, Foursome - M/M/M/M, High Fantasy, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Prince Castiel, Prostitute Dean, Slavery, Switch Castiel, Switch Dean, Switching, Top Castiel, Top Dean, body transformation, brothel owner metatron, prince!castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiaSage/pseuds/LifeisnoPorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahem... this is my first pornographic story so don't expect too much from my side^^</p><p>Plot: The gay prince Castiel is forced to mary Anna, a princess and distant relative of himself. Because of his needs Castiels uncle Lucifer arranges meetings with a prostitute named Dean who is a slave of the biggest brothel in town. Soon he finds out that Dean has very special features...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am not nervous... ahem... yay xD

Castiel stared at the naked breasts of his wife, unaffected and with a bitter taste in his mouth.  
It was cold, even despite the fire burning in the solid and stony chimney. Rain falling down from the night sky sounded unmistakeable beyond the open windows.  
His fingers were like ice. He couldn't move them although he had to. His arms hang lifeless from his body, not a part of himself anymore.

He didn't dare to look in the eager eyes of his wife. He didn't dare to look at her moving mouth, filled with petty tunes that should form words. He didn't dare to look anywhere but her breasts, because breasts were lifeless and couldn't talk to him. They couldn't expect from him to be aroused.  
Furthermore the freckles on her nipples looked like smileys. Castiel liked that.

"Castiel"  
He jerked as he heard his name. "Anna?" His rough voice passed his lips in broken syllables, ungently but still reluctant.  
"Don't you want to...?" She didn't end her question.  
"Uhm... yes." He groped his way through the air in a slow movement. His numb index finger touched her hot skin but stayed cold.  
Not sure about what to do he let his finger slide down her slim shoulder until he met her slender wrist. He stopped and swallowed. "I-I don't know what to do."  
She seemed astonished. "Did nobody tell you?"  
"Tell me what?" He arched his eyebrows in a mixture of surprise and skepticism, curious what Anna was talking about.  
"How to..."  
"... mate properly?" Head-shaking, followed by silence. Castiels trembling finger was still laying on her wrist as he started to talk again. "They told me. Hundreds of time. My uncle Gabriel even showed me breasts before."  
"So, why is this a problem?" Anna seemed confused. Her red, burning haar fell long and aesthetic over her body. It was like a waterfall of flames dancing over her marble skin. The princess was beautiful. Castiel knew that.  
Still he couldn't do anything but feel unconfortable.  
"I-I don't know." It just seemed not right. Something was wrong, but Castiel didn't know what.

Anna freed herself from Castiels touch and turned away towards the window, staring into the lucid sky. "I never imagined my wedding night to be like this" she said in a dashed voice.  
"Me neither", her husband added. Actually he never imagined anything that was about marrying a woman, or having children. Maybe he was too young? Maybe he was not ready yet for the great responsibility? He didn't know. The prince wanted to move towards Anna to comfort her but his body seemed to be frozen solid to the wooden ground.  
All he could do was to watch her frame illuminated by the moonlight.

She turned back and faced Castiel with a stout expression. "Don't you like me? Am I not good enough for you?"  
He swallowed again. "N-no. That is no issue."  
"Then tell me why you don't want me." She had lost all fortitude: her voice was just filled with sadness.  
Castiel couldn't give an answer.

 

The next morning began with servants flitting through the bedroom and taking the linen that laid next to the tremendous bed Castiel and Anna were sleeping on.  
He did not know how they would react when they saw that the sheet was completely white and stainless. It was expected to find blood on it as a proof for Anna's taken virginity. But, of course, there was no red.  
There was nothing but the purity of the fabric itself.  
He let his eyes lay on his wife that was curled up far away from him like a innocent fetus. Her calm breath floated through the fur of the blanket next to her.  
She really was beautiful with that kind of elegance that could be found in a swan, that graceful posture that let her seem older than she really was.  
But that didn't change that Castiel felt nothing but brotherly emotions for her.

 

"Ayyeee nephew!" Gabriel bawled grinning and slaped on Castiel's back. "How was your first night next to the warmth of a woman?"  
Castiel didn't answer. Instead he just stared at his uncle, thinking about what to say.  
But it was already too late. "You did have nookie with her, or? Ya know, a little fling?" Gabriel looked at him, filled with expectations.  
Panic evolved inside of the young prince. What should he say? Instead of doing anything he just freezed, the blue eyes wide open.

"Oh. Well. Good luck explaining this to your kingdom." Gabriel shrugged in a pity expression.

"Brother. You are not annoying our favorite nephew, aren't you?" Lucifer's silky voice resonated behind Gabriel's back, followed by his flashing eyes looking over Gabe's shoulder.  
"Absolutely not, brother. I'm just having a little chat about the fact that Anna is still a virgin", replied the other with a provoking voice while he ruffled his golden hair.  
"I did not say that." Castiel had finally found some words - too late, of course.  
"Nah, you just implied it by looking as if you had an enormous frog in your throat." Gabriel wiggled with his eyebrows. "Not that it was a big surprise to me."

Castiel tried to ignore his uncle's comment. He tried to not be curious. He tried to let his view float through the giant but nearly empty throne room. There were some servants in cheap, uniform clothes that cleaned the marmoreal statues and murals that adorned the high walls but next to them Gabriel, Lucifer and the young prince were the only people in the hall. Castiel's father, the king, was probably laying in bed, drunk as always. It was remarkable that he still ruled the kingdom although he did nothing for it. But that was presumably because of uncle Michael's engagement and assiduity. Michael was not only the master of coins, he was also the most organized person the young prince knew.

Gabriel and Lucifer in the meantime... well, they were special. Castiel knew that both were highly intelligent and cunning in everything they did. Even though Lucifer was the more ambitioned one, Gabriel was the one who got all the ladies and gentlemen because of his irrestistible charme. Together the siblings were highly dangerous for every foe. Good, that Castiel wasn't one.

He watched how Gabriel stepped a little backwards to be at a level with Lucifer. "Do you think what I think", Lucifer asked him with a knowing look in his eyes. "Oh yes", Gabriel answered grinning while he slowly started to stroke Lucifer's back. The other one crossed his armes in front of his chest. "It runs in the family."

"But what can we do", Lucifer asked with a silky, calm voice, "he needs to impregnate his wife. He needs to have little, sweet angelic children that are running through the halls and shatter mother's vases. That is what a king does: ensure his nobility." Gabriel winked at his brother. "Maybe we can help him to get his best piece a little bit... upwards?" Lucifer nodded affirming. "That's thoroughly a possibility."

"We know, what to do, brother." With a wide grin on his lips Gabriel stormed out of the throne room, leaving a confused Castiel behind who stared at the place where his uncle stood not many seconds ago.

"Don't worry", Lucifer meant, his voice nearly sounding caressing if there wouldn't be the sharp edge at the end of the sentence. "We know what is the best for you." Castiel nodded slowly. This was way too much to compensate. How could Gabriel and Lucifer even help him with his problem? It was not like there was a magic spell who could make him feel more for his wife. He already knew that Anna was beautiful. He just could not... feel it. It was like knowing everyone else liked cinnamon rolls but himself. Or a painting. Or something what should be loved.

"I am not sure how you can help me to find a proper solution", he said with his deep, dazed voice.

His uncle rolled with his eyes, looking annoyed and bored. "Come on, don't get butthurt. You're special, so you have special needs. No problem. You're the king's son. You get what you want."

"B-but what do I want?", Castiel asked, not sure about what to think.

Lucifer smiled with a flash in his eyes. "A boy."

 


	2. Chapter 2

The dim evening sun fell on Castiel's face when Gabriel guarded him out of the castle.

The prince was not experienced in going outside. If anything it was quite the opposite: He had spent his whole live inside of the giant building, protected by massive walls. The castle was it's own city, with a blacksmith, a stable and even a tavern. When Castiel had been little, he used to play inside of the halls instead of in the gardens. He hadn't been allowed to play outside with the children of the servants, but sometimes he broke that rule and went with them. However, when the king found out the children where punished instead of him, with the result that Castiel broke off any contact because he felt guilty for his father's actions. It was bound to happen that Castiel never came in contact with the big world outward the palace. The only way for him to explore the universe was through old books and the tales of his uncles about the time when they had been in war for the kingdom. 

The first thing Castiel recognized when they reached the city was the smell. It was awful, like sharp and burning arrows pierced into his nose. When he asked his uncle about it he answered: "This is life, my dear nephew" and smiled like it was some kind of inside joke the prince could not understand. Castiel wondered about why the scent of human waste was so prominent. "What are they doing with their toilets?", he asked confused. He was even more perplex when Gabriel answered that they used buckets.

Yet the smell of the town was so intense Castiel felt some kind of envy rising inside of him. These people were free. They could do whatever they want, marry with whom they wanted to spend the rest of their life with. They could make decisions that would not change the life of a whole country. In some matter their life was more easy, even naive.

"Hide yourself", Gabriel said calmly, but with a sharp undertone. Even though the prince was sure nobody would recognize him outside the castle, he pulled the hood of his ochery woolen coat a little bit deeper onto his face. His uncle was dressed into the clothes of a charburner, although Castiel was not entirely sure why he had chosen for that costume. Gabriel looked so normal, not like the cunning war hero he actually was. His nose seemed to be more plump and he looked smaller and less majestic. It was surprising how much the clothes could change the appearance of one person. Castiel would have never assumed that Gabriel was part of the royal family, when he wouldn't have known better.

 "Where are we going?", he asked his uncle while he observed what was going on the streets. The most people where traders coming back from the market, sometimes with guards if they were rich, otherwise alone with their cart. Labourers stood in front of the tavern, drinking beer and laughing about bad jokes. Their hands were dirty, but their mind was unburdened. Castiel somehow felt the need to join them and listen to their stories, but he also was scared from their broad shoulders, tanned skin and their muscular appearance. 

Gabriel didn't bother to answer him. Instead he silently lead him into a part of the city where the alleys where smaller and the houses more demolated. Some men and women lingered around, seemingly waiting for something. All of them had a red ribbon around their right arm, and all of them stared at the prince with observing eyes. Then they stopped at a crossing, in front of a blackened wooden door that was marked with a red cross.

 

 

A man stood next to the door, his clothes too expensive for this part of the town. When he saw Gabriel his face seemed to light up. "Ezekiel", he said. "My old friend, coming with a guest today?"

"Yes, Metatron. My son needs to experience the taste of young flesh." Gabriel winked. An uncomfortable feeling spread in Castiel's stomach and he suddenly felt the need to run far away from this place, a place with too small streets and too close buildings.

The prince finally understood that his uncle was going to buy him time with a prostitute.

Although his mouth was dry, he felt the need to swallow.

"Come on in then", Metatron said with a devious smile, "we have new goods in our glorious repertoire." 

His fingers felt numb again. He was undoubtedly not ready for this, especially not at this place. All his admiration for the town seemed to fade away into the darkness of the evening. Castiel wasn't feeling like a prince anymore but more like a young boy who was lost, far away from his home.

Metatron opened the door with the unpleasant creaking of old hinges and they went inside. There was not much air to breathe, and even less light. Castiel could barely see, but what he saw was rather unpleasant. The walls had a reddish color and the ground was covered by carpets in different sizes. The saloon was probably very luxurious for a townsman, but for Castiel the decorations were kitsch, cheap props to make the space more cozy. A giant staircase lead to the apartments above. Everywhere where people in slinky poses, most of them with red ribbons around their arms. 

Some of them where busy pleasing their customers with... Castiel lowered his eyes.

The creaking stairs was not the only sound that accompanied them when they went upstairs. Metatron guided them into a room with a big bed and lots of red and orange pillows. It was probably an apartment for customers that were willing to pay more than just the normal amount of gold. "I will get a surprise for you, my great prince", he said and left.

"He knows who we are", Gabriel explained, "he uses the name Ezekiel just on the streets, for unwanted ears." A smile spread on his uncle's face. "Metatron is good in guessing people's taste. You will like it, believe me."

 

Silence.

 

Suddenly Metatron came in, his eyes glowing in excitement. He made a sweeping gesture. "May I present from way off the southern mountains: Dean, the unbelievable dragon boy!"

Castiel's hart skipped a beat.

The person that came in was the most beautiful being he had ever seen. The eyes were as green as emeralds, the lips perfectly shaped like out of marble. A small amount of freckles gave that absolute symmetrical face some soft characteristics. 

The dragon boy was only dressed in a panty and chains, probably just an accesory to make him look even more appealing. There was no sign dragon features, but the prince did not notice, because he was too much under the spell of the man's beauty.

 "Hello", Dean said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, I am back... from a long hiatus. I had a very long artist blockade, which made it really hard for me to write something.  
> But yeah, I finally continued the story :,)  
> The chapter isn't beta read and probably has a lot of spelling mistakes. I hope you could still enjoy it xD

**Author's Note:**

> How you may have recognized: English isn't my first language. Because of that I want to ask if you could write me if you see any grammar falses, spelling falses or typos^^  
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
